Désir
Desir the “Lustful” ("Shikiyoku" no Dejiru) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dōji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. She is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest seven “evil” Dōji seated below Vice. Appearance She has light medium-length hair and large antennae-like transparent extensions frame the outside edges of either of her eyes. The clothes that she wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a sleeveless small black shirt, seemingly tied at the rear, and a light divided hakama (umanori), that is tied using a white sash (obi). The large piece of similarly light fabric that hangs from the center of this sash, is embellished with the image of a small dark circle located near the base, with two detached vertical lines rising upwards from this point. Outwardly; two large and angular mechanical gloves belie the fact that she isn’t human and unusually, another mechnical structure is also present on her waist towards her back. This component takes on a largely spherical form, with two further protrusions attached to the side of the main segment. Relationships Miyoshi Sumako A 27 year old elementary school teacher that has been the master of Desiru through out the 21st century. Abilities As Desiru is a robot, she has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. *'Ability Cancel': Desir is capable of completely and instantaneously nullifying the effects resulting from the abilties of any other Dōji within a distinctly specified three meter sphere, presumably as long as the effect does not originate from the Doji itself (since Ultimo was able to use his powers to send Yamato back through time despite being in the presence of Desiru). Unfortunately; the indiscriminate nature of this technique means that even advantageous effects cast by allies are still rendered void, as long as they are confined within the limited area, even those originating from either Vice or Ultimo are not exempt. Karakuri Henge *Desir has demonstrated the ability to preform a currently unnamed transformation that reforms the entirity of her right forearm into the shape of a greatly simplified axe, composed from a single straight yet sharp edged blade, which bears a distinctive three tomoe symbol near its hilt. Despite the crudeness of this implement it still remains rather effective, easily severing the head of Slow and the torso of Pardone with only a single swipe required for each. Trivia * Her name, Desir, is derived from the word Desire, relating to the aspect of her vice that involves intense or unrestrained sexual craving and passion, or bloodlust. * The emblem present on the fabric extending from her sash and frames over her eyes seem to suggest that her abilities are associated with a rabbit. * Desir has been the source of much controversy among readers, who have been debating over whether the character is actually male or female. Currently, Desiru's gender is still ambiguous as nothing yet has ever stated it exactly, leaving people to make assumptions based purely on Desiru's appearance alone. But it is obvious that Desir is a male. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji